Colliding Universes
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: At age 31, Naruto died after sacrificed herself in order to protect her family, friends and village. She had died happily after suffering for so long, and because of that, the gods decided to give her a second chance. A second chance in a different world very different from her's, but so much better. One that deserves her. Can she save it? AU, FemNaruto, Dimension Travel.


**HI GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**And I brought a new story with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient... PLEASE DON'T PRESSURE ME!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Naruto fanfic _(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it!)_ so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated M because of possible future lemons and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> At age 31, Naruto died after sacrificed herself in order to protect her family, friends and village. She had died happily after suffering for so long, and because of that, the gods decided to give her a second chance. A second chance in a different world very different from her's, but so much better. One that deserved her existence. Can she save this one without suffering?

**Pairing:** Male!Harem X Fem!Naruto.

**Warnings: **AU, Non-Canon, FemNaruto, Dimension Travel, super!Naruto, abused!Naruto, adorable!Naruto, intelligent!Naruto, etc, etc, etc. _(More warning will be added in the future). _**JUST TO BE CLEAR! MOST OF MY KNOWLEDGE COMES FROM FANFICTIONS I HAVE READ AND THE INTERNET!**

* * *

><p>"Blah..." talking<p>

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..."_ dreams/flashbacks

**"Blah..."** Kyuubi/Kurama talking.

* * *

><p><strong>Published: 11-28-14<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_**― The END Of Uzumaki Naruto －**_

_**(The Beginning Of Another Life)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal PoV<strong>

Naruto breathed harshly. The oxygen filling her lungs seemed to be burning her from the inside out instead of calming her racing heart like it should have. Her body felt like it was being stabbed by multiple needles, and her limps tore apart. All of that at the same time.

It was horrible.

Sometimes, Naruto wondered if she had been born under an unlucky star. If she had been cursed the day of her birth. If her parents had done something so unforgivable she had been marked as the one to paid the price when they died. If she had been such a horrible person during her past life it warranted have a horrible present life.

She just couldn't wrap her head around it.

It all had started at the beginning of the Fourth Shinobi War.

They had been loosing the war, and without any other option she had been forced to take the decision to seal Juubi using a eight trigrams seal like the one her father had once put on her belly when she had been an infant. And just when she was about to finish the hand seals, Sasuke changed his mind miraculously and stopped her, and then proceeded to help her fight, and eventually defeat Madara and his lackey, Obito

It had been decided in the beginning that the Juubi would se sealed again like The Sage of Six Paths had done in the past, but at the end, the idea was thrown out of the window and nine persons were selected to be the Jinchuuriki what would be the ones to hold the once again separated Tailed Beasts.

Naruto, Gaara, and Killer Bee had been the ones to protest first. Naruto especially, despite loving Kurama like a brother and father figure, didn't want any future Jinchuuriki simply because she was afraid of how they would be treated. Yes. She had been treated fairly, but just after the first sixteen years of her life she had been treated like trash and suffered from various assassination attempts. Killer Bee shared her opinion in the matter and was supported by Kumogakure, the same couldn't be said of Konoha.

Lastly Gaara, while he wasn't really fond of Shukaku, didn't hate him either, and supported Naruto's decision. Who wasn't only his first and best friend, but also the girl who had stole his frozen heart. He also didn't want another person suffer what he and Naruto had during their childhoods. He simply refused.

The councils of all the villages, who had been the ones to make the decision, were enraged, and since at the time there were more civilians than shinobi, they were overruled and forced to do whatever they wanted.

Naruto still couldn't understand why they listened to the Civilian Council. What did they know about it? Since when did they knew what was best for all of them? Who gave them the right to say Kurama and his siblings were a danger to them and had to be contained like mere bests?

Kurama and the rest of the Tailed Beasts might had been cruel and killed many people in the past. But what would they had done in their place? Caged for years and forced to feed their jailers with their chakra no matter what kind of person they were. Which normally gave them a worst reputation.

At the end, Naruto, Gaara, Killer Bee, turned the Jinchuurikis of the Kyuubi, Ichibi and Hachibi respectively while another six persons were selected to hold the rest. This of course, didn't sit well with the veteran Jinchuuriki and before the others sealings were made, the three of them, with the help of a few others, stole some chakra from each of the Tailed Bests and sealed it inside Naruto, just for precaution. Perhaps it had been paranoia what drove them to do it. Perhaps they were still in high alert due to the war. But in the end, they had been right after all.

They had done well in doing it.

Seven years later, Zetsu returned, and it wasn't pretty.

During this time, the current Jinchuuriki had been treated relatively right, and the village had been in peace with each other.

But of course, this didn't mean a shit for Naruto.

A few years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi war, the Fifth Hokage Senju Tsunade died of a heart attack. Now, the news of her death didn't really surprised Naruto, the older woman had already been under enough stress before the Pain's attack, and with the war, it was no surprise her poor heart gave out. Another thing that didn't some as a surprise to Naruto was when Hatake Kakashi was selected as the Rokudaime Hokage.

What did come as a surprise was the fact that the man blackmailed her with revealing her most deepest secret if she didn't marry him, and proceeded to use her as breeding stock.

Yes, _fucking_ breeding stock.

Now, you might wonder, what kind of secret Naruto had to make her decide follow Kakashi's orders despite not wanting to?

Children.

_Her_ children.

How that happened was a big surprise for everyone, including herself.

Naruto had just turned sixteen years old at the time, and she and Jiraiya had stopped in one town to spent the night during the time they had been making their way back Konoha. Surprisingly, Naruto decided to go to a bar for the night and there she met Neji who had gone on a solo mission. The two talked for a while and fooled around a little before their drinks go a little too heavy and the next thing they knew was they were waking up naked next to each other. Both of hem decided it would be better if they pretended never met that night and forget about it.

All that effort went to he drain when a few months later Naruto started suffering horrible cravings and couldn't stomach most of he meals, and her tummy seemed to have expanded. When she finally went to see Tsunade, the old woman and her apprentice revealed to her that she was three months pregnant.

_Pregnant_.

Naruto hadn't known whether to laugh, cry or faint. On one hand, she was happy beyond believe. Her! A mother! She was so happy to know she would be able to have the privilege of being a mother. But on the other hand, she had no doubt who was the father and was afraid whether he would accept the responsibility or not. She was also afraid of the possibility of the Council getting wind of things and she didn't want to loose her unborn child. Fortunately, before she could even start hyperventilating Tsunade calmed her down and promised her they would deal with that when it came the time.

After she got the news, Naruto decided to be brave and responsible, and put on her big girl panties before strolling down the street and going to the Hyuuga compound to talk with the only person she knew could help her right had only trusted one person besides Tsunade and Shizune. Her best friend, Hyuuga Hinata.

Not even Jiraiya knew.

The blonde Jinchuuriki had gone with the Hyuuga heiress and confessed everything while bawling her eyes out. The dark haired girl had been very understanding and admitted she had already known Naruto's attraction towards her cousin since they met. Hinata then told her she was going to help her with the child, and would support her no matter if she decided to tell Neji about the baby, or not. In the end, she decided to tell the boy everything.

But things went south.

Neji had told her very hurtful things before he left and Naruto had resorted to extreme measures and stole from Jiraiya a memory seal when he wasn't looking, planing on using it on Neji so he wouldn't say a thing and would forget everything and be able to go on with his life. When Neji returned, the first thing he did was kiss her and apologize thoughtfully for whatever he might have said and confessing to Naruto that he had been afraid of being a father and he simply lost control and hurt her without really meaning to. He told her he would marry her as soon as he was able to, with or without his uncle's blessing, and would start working to support her and the baby.

Naruto felt happy, but at the same time so sad and angry. She knew Neji loved her.

But not the way she loved him.

After a moment of hesitation, Naruto decided to use the memory seal on him anyways and allowed him to remain clueless. He later went back with the Hyuuga heiress and bawled her eyes once again apologizing time after time.

It had been difficult to keep her pregnancy a secret from everyone, especially Sakura, Sai, Yamato and Kakashi, since they were her team after all, and had go talk with the fox and literally beg on her hand and knees to help her. He had refused, but given her an idea of where she could find help.

Uzushiogakure.

Naruto had asked Tsunade, and she had send her alongside Hinata, Kiba and Shino (the two last having smelled her pregnancy when they hugged her when she came back) to the small island where they were able to find a lot of scrolls they brought back, and a new type of clone that could help her.

Kagami Bunshin no Jutsu.

It was basically like creating a clone in which she could transfer the baby and safely give birth without worrying about the seal, and could still take care of the baby while fighting against Pein. The best thing of all is that if something happened to her, the clone could work as another 'vessel' and her memories would merely be transferred to the 'clone' which would become the real her. Now, the bad thing about that happening, was that she would unintentionally free the Kyuubi as well as lose her contract with the Toads as she was essentially 'dying' and the clone would be an entire different body. She was just glad she had been the one to find the scroll with the technique and not Orochimaru or someone worse.

Eventually she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, who she had planned on naming Hizashi after Neji's father, but decided against it since it would rise too many questions if she ever decided to bring him to the village. An instead named Uzumaki Jiraiya after her godfather died by Pain's hands.

Her little boy had inherited her blonde her and whisker marks (which made her sad) and Neji's eyes. Her little 'Raiya-chan possessed the Byakuran. Hinata had been the first one she told after the memories arrived and the dark haired teen had promised to train him in the art when he got older. She then told Kiba and Shino who promised to keep the secret to the graves and to train the little boy too when he got older.

Years passed and her little Raiya-chan grew up to be a little genius much like his father. They had settled down in Nami no Kuni and lived near Tsunami and her family who often visited her and kept a secret their presence. Everything was fine until a man she never thought would be looking for her, and knew her secret arrived to her doorstep.

Uchiha Itachi.

The man had looked at her with eyes so sad and tired Naruto didn't have the heart to attack him.

He told her everything.

About the Massacre and the reason why he did it.

He told her the truth.

And when Naruto asked him what he wanted he simply said he wanted for her to raise his child.

_His child._

_Rise him or she!_

The blonde had been prepared to refuse, but couldn't when Itachi started to tell him about a girl, a civilian girl he had met in Takigakure and fallen in love with without meaning to, and eventually getting pregnant.

Her name had been Saki. Just Saki.

Itachi had wanted Saki and his child to be able to live in peace. He had wanted to live with them, to leave everything behind and hid away with them.

But he couldn't.

So he asked for her help.

And she was unable to refuse.

Two months later Saki arrived, three months pregnant, and started living with them. Four months later she went into an early delivery and bleed to death. She had twins. A beautiful boy and a pretty girl, both looking exactly like their father and had been named Shisui and Saki by Itachi. And Itachi... he took Saki's death very hard but managed to hide it well.

After he was killed Naruto-clone had taken responsibility of the three babies and manages to raise the three bundles of joy with Tsunami's help and Inari sometimes babysitting. She didn't dare reveal the existence of the child after Pain's attack. Not after the Fourth Shinobi definitely not when Kakashi threatened her.

Not if she could help it.

Three months later Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto became Hatake Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, refusing to drop her maiden name.

The day of her wedding Naruto tried to get herself incredibly drunk as to not be able to remember the next day when Kakashi caressed her naked body and and touched intimately against her will but without being able to mutter a word against it.

It didn't work.

She hated it. The alcohol had bee quickly been flushed from her body due to her high metabolism and she was forced to endure Kakashi's loving kisses and caresses.

This process was repeated constantly during the next three weeks until Naruto finally was told by Shizune that she was pregnant and she then moved out of Kakashi's room and into the one that was at the end of the hall. And Jiraiya, Shisui and Saki had been brought to live with them in the Hatake compound with the promise of never letting the child out until she revealed his existence.

Naruto had been very much hurt. She had been in love with the silver haired Jounin since a little after Pain's attack and knowing that he had used her un such way, just for the sake of having a heir, hurt her more deeply than anything else. She had refused to talk with him unless ordered and despite her friends insistence that he was in love with her but didn't know how to express it, Naruto didn't talk to him.

Ten months[*] later Naruto gave birth to a beautiful baby boy that had inherited her sky blue eyes and Kakashi's silver mop of hair.

She loved it.

But she hated it.

The child had been everything she had wished for a babe from both her and Kakashi.

But it wasn't given to her the way she wished for it.

That baby wasn't born the way she had wished for him.

Naruto had know Kakashi wanted to name the baby Sakumo if it was a boy, but she was robbed of her liberty of choosing her life partner. The least Kakashi could do was let her name her child, and he agreed after receiving a sad look from both Shizune and Sakura who had helped her to deliver.

Hatake Tsunaki.

From Naruto's Tsunade-baa-chan, and her little brother, Nawaki. Tsunaki.

The blue eyed baby grew up with two older brothers and a big sister. He grew up to be very kind like her and incredibly smart like Kakashi. When the little Tsunaki first started showing signs of being a genius like Kakashi, even more intelligent than her little Raiya-chan, Shi-chan and Ki-chan, she grew afraid that it would create conflict between the older children and her youngest. But fortunately, that wasn't the case, and instead, the three older children were eager to help their little brother to grow even more smarter.

When her little Tsu-chan was four years old and ask her why she didn't love his daddy Naruto answered that she indeed loved him, despite the betrayal she had felt when she had been forced to marry and would still love him no matter what. She also told him that when he was born she tried to amend her relationship with his father, but neither of them knew how exactly, and they just ended hurting each other more and decided it was better if they simply had been confused by her answer and asked her why Kakashi hurt her if he loved her.

She didn't know what to answer except for telling the silver haired boy that Kakashi hadn't know how to express love, because he had never received.

When Tsunaki turned seven years old, Naruto alongside with an eleven year old Jiraiya, Shisui and Saki left the Hatake compound and moved to the house that used to belong to her parent when they were alive. Kakashi had been forced to leave the position of Hokage after being gravely injured by a rouge nin, and she had to take over as the Nanadaime Hokage when she was voted.

Two months later, she finally revealed Jiriaya's, Shisui's and Saki's existence to the rest of the world after making sure the Civilian Council couldn't interfere and try to take them away from her. Hinata had given her, her full support, as did her friends that were now heads of their respective clans, including one Uchiha Sasuke. It had been difficult, but at the end she had been able to keep the Civilian Council out of the affair after she managed to falsify Saki's stats as a Genin from Taki with the help of the current leader who was Shibuki's daughter and also the older sister of the current Nanabi Jinchuuriki.

When the meeting was done, she requested to talk with Sasuke in private, and then proceeded to tell him everything including her reason for not telling him before about his niece and nephew which was her fear that someone else would discover their existence, as Hinata and Shizune only knew about Jiraiya.

A few months later, she had been approached by Gaara and after a few dates they both started to date. A year later they married and the next she had given birth to her first set of twins. A blonde haired boy with Gaara's eyes they named Namikaze Kushinata and a fiery red haired girl with violet eyes they named Subaku no Minagi.

Everything was relatively fine until her Zetsu came along and ruined the peace. He had managed to bring back Madara, Obito and Orochimaru with the Edo Tensei and then proceeded to nearly destroy the village. Naruto had barely saved everyone, but had taken extreme measures and summoned the Shinigami to offer him a deal.

He was to seal the ten tailed beast inside her and prevent it from being summoned once she died and in exchange she would give him her soul to do as he pleased.

The Shinigami immediately accepted despite her loved one's protests and the old entity just gave her enough time to say her goodbyes.

Her children and Gaara had been the first ones she said goodbye to.

Sakura and Sasuke had been next alongside their little daughter, niece and nephew.

Next had been Hinata, Kiba and Shino alongside the rest of Rookie 12.

Gai, Kurenai and her daughter said their goodbyes after them.

She even told goodbye to people she hadn't even known.

Kakashi had been the last one. She had slapped him so hard he staggered backwards before hugging him and smashing their lips together and Naruto then told him she forgiven him and to take care of their son.

Not even a minute later she had stiffened and her body went cold and lifeless.

She died happy knowing that she had been able to protect the people she loved.

It was then that she finally understood her father's decision. And while she didn't fully forgiven him, he had raised in her 'respect' list.

Meanwhile, the Shinigami was planning his next move. Naruto had been the only human being he had ever come to respect, and dare he say it, care for. The child of human had accepted everything his sister Unmei had thrown at her, but it was decided by the majority of the gods, especially Benten and Kishimo-Jin, that she should have a second chance.

And a second chance she would have.

* * *

><p><strong>In a world very different from her's, but one that did deserved her.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo... you love it? hate it? I hope you guys liked it! XD<strong>

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

*****Jinchuuriki: Bijuu container, "Human sacrifice".****

****＊Kumogakure no Sato: Hidden Village in the Clouds ―雲隠れの里―.****

******＊Uzushiogakure no Sato: Hidden Village in the Whirlpools ―渦潮隠れの里―.******

******＊****Kagami Bunshin no Jutsu: Art of Mirror Alter Ego -鏡分身の術-.**

********＊****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shadow Clone Technique -影分身の術-.****

******＊Nami no Kuni: Land of Waves ―波の国―.******

**＊Takigakure no Sato: Hidden Village in the Waterfalls ―滝隠れの里―.**

****[*] The normal pregnancy of a Jinchuuriki is ten months.****

**＊Kuchiyose **・ **Edo Tensei: Summoning **・ Impure World Reincarnation** ―口寄せ・穢土転生―.**

****＊Unmei: Fate, destiny, doom, fortune, lot, portion ―運命―.****

***Benten: Goddess of love the arts, wisdom, poetry, good fortune and water. Also called Benzai-Ten.**

***Kishimo Jin: Buddhist goddess of compassion and protector of children.**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**I-chan out~ _(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


End file.
